1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pivot assembly that rotates elements out of a pot, and a pivot housing which protects the internal mechanisms of the pivot assembly from outside contaminants. In particular, the pivot assembly is used to rotate heating elements out of the pot of an electric fryer, and the pivot housing prevents cooking oils and other contaminants from entering the pivot assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric heating elements have been used extensively in the fryer industry for years. Current designs have elements with pivot mechanisms affixed above the oil line or elements sealed under the oil level immovably affixed to a sidewall of a frypot. Elements with pivot mechanisms are generally affixed above the oil line for movement of the elements out of the fryer pot or above the oil line in order to permit the user direct access to the pot for cleaning or maintenance. Most other fryer manufacturers have installed fryers having fixed elements extending through the frypot wall below or above the oil line with static seals.
Traditionally, tilting the heating elements out of the cooking area for cleaning creates opportunities for oil to undesirably enter the rear of the frypot cabinet. These areas are hard to clean which can create a large oil buildup which is unsanitary. Moreover, fixed elements that remain in the frypot impede the user's access to some areas of the frypot during maintenance, such as those areas beneath the heating elements. Again, these areas are hard to clean which can create a large oil buildup which is unsanitary.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pivot assembly that rotates the heating elements out of the frypot but which does not permit leakage of cooking oils or other contaminants into the rear of the frypot cabinet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pivot block assembly that permits rotation of the heating elements out of the frypot.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a pivot housing that prevents leakage of a liquid or other contaminant into the rear of the frypot cabinet.